


Perfect Storm

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: It didn't seem like it could get any weirder





	Perfect Storm

Tegan woke him and Turlough very early and surprised them with a traditional Australian breakfast. It was incredibly delicious, and he knew Turlough thought the same despite his rude comments.

The TARDIS landed, as it was supposed to, in ancient Egypt. He took Tegan and Turlough on a shopping expedition in the morning. Tegan quite enjoyed trying on all of the fine clothes and jewelry, while Turlough asked questions to all of the merchants, trying to get a better grasp of the history.

In the afternoon, The Doctor took his companions to the palace to meet the ruling pharaoh, Hatshepsut were they were greeted with open arms. The royal guard gave them a tour around the palace and to the various buildings that would one day become famous. Tegan had wished she could have had a picture taken of the building of such famous monuments to show to all her friends, but of course none of them would have believed her.

They relaxed at the Nile River, watching the sunset. The Doctor couldn't believe it. There were no monsters, no battle to be won. Turlough and Tegan barely argued. This had been the perfect day. It didn't seem like it could get any weirder.

That was when the Doctor woke up, sweating and breathing heavily, as if he had just had a nightmare.


End file.
